1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to lasers, and more particularly, to obtaining a flat wavefront coherent output from a laser oscillator array that is stable against perturbations.
2. Description of Related Art
As described herein, the term “optical” is given the meaning used by those skilled in the art, that is, “optical” generally refers to that part of the electromagnetic spectrum which is generally known as the visible region together with those parts of the infrared and ultraviolet regions at each end of the visible region which are capable of being transmitted by dielectric optical waveguides such as optical fibers. Therefore, discussion of the output of laser devices includes optical outputs from such laser devices within the portions of the electromagnetic spectrum discussed immediately above.
Many potential laser applications such as laser communications, industrial material processing, and remote sensing require the use of laser sources producing high brightness light. High brightness light is typically considered to be light that can be focused into a diffraction-limited or near-diffraction-limited spot. Such high brightness light is typically generated by a single laser with a single transverse mode. A high power laser output typically requires the use of multiple laser sources. High power laser output generally does not demonstrate the flat wavefront coherent output typically seen with a single laser source and is, therefore, not usually classified as high brightness.
One method known in the art for providing a higher power laser output includes directing the output from a master laser oscillator to several laser gain elements used as amplifiers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,268, issued Jul. 12, 1988 to Abrams et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes such a laser apparatus with N parallel laser gain elements. If the outputs of the N laser gain elements sum incoherently, a brightness equal to N times the brightness of a single laser gain element results. However, in Abrams et al., phase conjugate reflector means are disposed in the optical path of the laser gain elements to provide that the laser beams traveling through the individual laser gain elements sum coherently. This coherent summation of the laser beams provides that the resultant laser apparatus output will have a peak brightness proportional to N2 times the brightness of a single laser gain element. Hence, coherent combination of laser outputs provides for substantial increases in laser output brightness.
The laser apparatus described by Abrams et al. uses a master oscillator including laser devices such as Nd:YAG crystals or diode lasers and several additional optical elements to ensure that the light traveling within the apparatus is properly polarized and directed. Hence, the apparatus described by Abrams et al. may be expensive and difficult to implement.
High power laser systems utilizing a fiber laser as a master oscillator are also known in the art. Fiber lasers are relatively compact and efficient, which reduces the power and weight requirements for systems based on fiber lasers. However, the power output of a single fiber laser without amplification or other power increasing techniques is relatively low. U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,356, issued Apr. 2, 2001 to Brosnan et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a laser system using a diode pumped fiber laser as a master oscillator and a plurality of fiber amplifiers connected to the master oscillator. The outputs from the plurality of fiber amplifiers are collimated by a lens array to produce a single high power laser beam output.
As briefly described above, coherent combination of multiple laser beams provides a power-law increase in power output. Therefore, Brosnan describes an additional electronic apparatus to correct the phase of the output provided by each fiber amplifier. The ability to compensate for the relative optical phase shifts among the array of fiber amplifiers provides for the preferred coherent combination of outputs. However, the additional circuitry required to detect and compensate for the relative optical phase shifts increases the complexity of the system disclosed by Brosnan. Also, fiber amplifiers are generally less efficient than fiber oscillators (lasers). Therefore, the array of fiber amplifiers disclosed by Brosnan would provide less power than an array of fiber oscillators of the same number. Hence, the system disclosed by Brosnan would be considered more complex and less efficient than a system based on a plurality of fiber oscillators.
Other high power laser systems based on fiber lasers avoid fiber amplifiers by using multiple-core coupler fiber oscillators. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,196, issued Oct. 15, 1996 to Scifres, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a fiber laser with two or more generally parallel, nonconcentric doped core regions. The use of multiple cores spreads the light over a larger area of the fiber, thereby reducing the laser power density and reducing the nonlinear optical effects that would otherwise occur at high light intensities. Scifres discloses that the cores may be positioned far enough apart to ensure that light propagating in one core intersects only minimally with light propagating in the other cores, so that each core forms a completely independent laser. However, this configuration does not provide for phase-locking between the light propagating in each of the cores. Scifres also discloses spacing the neighboring cores sufficiently close such that interaction of the light in the cores does occur, thereby providing a phase-locked array of laser emitters in the fiber.
A key problem with multiple-core fiber oscillator systems, such as the system disclosed by Scifres, is heat dissipation. Because the cores are disposed parallel and adjacent to each other along the entire active region of the cores, the heat from each core will be partially transmitted to the adjacent cores. Hence, the power of the multiple-core fiber oscillator systems will be limited by the ability to dissipate the heat generated by the active regions away from the multiple-core fiber, similar to the way that glass rod lasers are limited in average power scaling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,155, issued Aug. 7, 2001, to Sekiguchi, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the creation of a high intensity optical source through the creation of a high density group of incoherent fibers. See, for example, FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,155. If the fibers do not interact, they will lase with their own characteristic frequencies (spectrum of longitudinal modes) and thereby be incoherent. Sekiguchi discloses that the fibers are to be positioned relative to one another such that they do not interact. The total power output will then increase proportional to the number of sources (N) simply due to energy conservation.
Combining multiple optical sources into a single optical output having optical power nearly equal to the sum of the powers of the individual sources can be accomplished through the combination of the optical sources. One apparatus known in the art for combining N sources is a 1×N fiber coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,779, issued Dec. 29, 1992 to Mortimore, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a 1×N single-mode star coupler configured to couple light into multiple fibers at two wavelengths. In Mortimore, multiple single mode fibers are stripped of their primary coating and constrained around a single central fiber, which is also a single mode fiber stripped of its primary coating. All fibers are inserted into a tight fitting silica base glass capillary tube. The fiber and the tube are heated and pulled to form a tapered coupler. During the pulling process, light transmitted through the central fiber and at least one of the multiple fibers disposed around the central fiber is measured. When the light in the central fiber and the fiber disposed around the central fiber is nearly equal at the two desired wavelengths, the pulling process is terminated.
The 1×N star coupler disclosed by Mortimore and other similar apparatus known in the art provide the capability to combine optical sources at relatively lower powers. Furthermore, as the optical power in each fiber is increased, this prior art has the disadvantage that the combined power must propagate in the core of the single central fiber. When the combined optical power is high, undesirable nonlinear effects in, or damage to, the single central fiber may occur. For example, at high optical powers, Stimulated Brillouin Scattering (SBS) may arise. This nonlinear optical effect results from the interaction of the light in the central fiber with acoustic waves in the fiber medium through which the light is propagating, producing inelastic backscattering of the light with a frequency shift equal to the frequency of the acoustic waves. The backward propagating light is amplified at the expense of the forward propagating light. Further, the acoustic waves may also be amplified by this effect, generating an acoustic intensity that can easily damage the single central fiber.
Splitting a single optical source into multiple optical outputs may also be provided by the 1×N star coupler described above, but the power handling capabilities of the coupler are again limited by the single central fiber. Further, if the optical source is a single plane wave, additional optical devices are needed to couple the plane wave into the single central fiber.
Devices are known in the art which allow an optical plane wave to be coupled to multiple fibers without using a single central fiber. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,699, issued Dec. 22, 1998 to Lissotschenko et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a coupling element having an array of lenses where each lens focuses an incident light beam onto a specific fiber in a fiber bundle. Hence, the coupling element splits the incident plane wave into multiple light beams, each of which is directed to a separate optical fiber.
The coupling efficiency for coupling an optical plane wave into multiple fibers using the approach disclosed by Lissotschenko (or other similar techniques known in the art) is generally limited to about 30%. Even assuming perfect alignment, the coupling efficiency is limited by the packing of both the fibers in the fiber bundle and the lenses in the array of lenses. The coupling efficiency is further limited by clipping that occurs at the edge of each lens in the array. Finally, the coupling efficiency is reduced because the fiber modes only accept a Gaussian-profiled fraction of the input beam. Therefore, even though the optical plane wave may be a high power optical beam, a significant portion of that power is lost when coupling the beam into multiple fibers using the apparatuses and methods known in the art.
There have been demonstrations of fiber locking via coupling external to the fibers themselves, but such a configuration is not amenable to fabricating a rugged, compact device for field use because (1) a laser oscillator requires two-way propagation and transmission into free space and coupling back into fiber is always very lossy (>20%), (2) coupling high power in and out of fiber requires sturdy and potentially massive alignment fixturing, and (3) independent fiber outputs create a thin array that cannot put sufficient power into the central lobe.
The art described above generally allows multiple laser sources to be combined, however, active phase controls for each of the laser sources is typically required to obtain a high power output with flat wavefront coherent output. That is, active controls on the laser lengths are needed or the lasers need to be made to be equal in length to much less than a wavelength. Such approaches complicate the design and/or fabrication of systems in which multiple laser sources are used to generate high power outputs. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for generating a high power laser output with a flat wavefront coherent output.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,717, entitled “Dark Fiber Laser Array Coupler,” provided methods and apparatuses for generating a high power laser output with a flat wavefront coherent output. However, it was not known whether the provided all-fiber geometries were stable against perturbations. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a flat wavefront coherent output from a laser oscillator array that is stable against perturbations.